A Vision In Purple
by kmj97
Summary: A year has passed since Sam and Freddie broke up. What happens when Freddie asks Sam to prom?
1. Chapter 1 Sam's POV

The night had finally come. I sat on my sofa, playing with the butaneer I had bought for Fredward. I grazed the petals of the flower with only one thing on my mind. _I'm going to prom with Freddie Benson._

But before you get any ideas of how this happened, let me explain. Carly, Frednerd and I were sitting in Carly's room, talking about prom. Carly was going with our friend Brad, which is kinda awkward because of what happened at the lock in last year. I actually can't believe that they thought I loved him when I was really in love with...

Well, anyway, the story. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." said Carly reluctantly. She got up to answer it, and the nub and I were left alone.  
"Yeah, I never thought much of prom. It's all for losers who try too hard."  
"Well, that's a shame." said Freddie as he slouched in his chair.  
"Since when do you care what I think?"  
"Since I wanted to ask you to prom."

Just then, my heart stopped. I tried to keep my sanity, but then I felt my face get red. Crap.

"Why would I ever go to prom with YOU?" I said. God, I hope he doesn't pick up on this.  
"Because I'm the vice president of the prom committee and I can convince them to serve bacon." he smirked. You really suck, Benson.  
"Alright. I guess I'll go then. BUT-I better taste bacon, and If there's not be prepared to spend your prom night in the hospital."  
"Okay, okay, I'll propose the idea" he laughed. I'm really not kidding.

Just then, the door opened.  
"Sam? Freddie?" It looked like a pizza box monster was walking through the door.  
"What did you order, Sam?!" exclaimed Carly. Freddie went over go help her.  
"Just 6 boxes of ham, bacon, and anchovies..."  
Carly and Freddie finally got to their shared one box of cheese, and I got to my boxes.  
"So, what have you two been talking about?"


	2. Chapter 2 Freddie's POV

The night had finally come. I stood in front of Carly's front door, fiddling with the little purple box containing Sam's corsage. I was rocking back and forth on my feet. Gosh, I hope I don't start sweating. I rapped on the door. What if she's in there?

"Coming!" I heard Carly's voice yell. In seconds, the door opened. She wore a long red, sparkly dress with her hair in curls. "You look really nice, Carly." I said with a smile. She really does put herself together well.  
"Thanks, Freddie, you look good too." she said with a confused look on her face.  
"Sorry, I guess I'm just nervous..."  
"No, no it's cool. Want some wahoo punch?"  
"No, but thanks Carly, I think I'm fine."  
I sat on the couch, cradling my head in my hands.  
"Freddie...are you okay?"  
"yeah, totally fine. just a big day for me."

Carly sat down next to me and put her arm around me. "You really like her, don't you?"  
"...What? Who? Sam? Of course not!" I spat back at her.  
"Really? Because you guys have been really close lately"  
There was a moment of silence, filled with a sigh by me.  
"I know you like her, Freddie. I see the way you look at her. theres so much love in your eyes whenever she walks through the door. :ike there's nothing else in this world that matters to you more."  
"She is going to look beautiful, and I know that she will fall in love right when she sees you. You really do look good, Freddie."  
"Thanks, I guess. That helped a lot." I smiled, and went into a friendly embrace.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door.

In stepped a blonde beauty, about 5'5. Every inch of her was covered in purple from her heels to her head. She wore a thin, slimming purple dress with a heart shaped top and a bottom that flowed elegantly. Pearls wrapped her neck and studded her ears. Her hair was up, in a fancy bun-ish thing that displayed her beautiful curls perfectly. She looked like a star, a vision in purple. And that was when I realized,  
_  
why did I ever let her go._

It took me a few minutes before I could say a word.  
"Freddie... everything alright?" Sam asked.  
_...was that the first time she's ever called me Freddie?  
_"Uh..oh yeah, fine. just...uh...tired, that's all."  
"Well you better wake up, Fredferd, we've got a prom to go to!" Sam joked.

Carly smiled from across the room. She knew exactly what was going on.

I eventually stopped sweating, and the night went on as it was expected. Mom took thousands of pictures (mainly without Sam), Sam was still beautiful, Brad showed up and was awkward, Sam continued to be beautiful, etc. We got in the limo, and Sam couldn't have sat closer to me, which was...strange, but somehow it felt right. It's kinda strange, that after all this time, she's still the girl for me.

_**Author's Note: There is a quote from my favorite musical in here. If you can name the musical and quote, I will read your stories and review a few! **_


End file.
